Fluidic damping is generally beneficial between moving parts of machinery and/or equipment. Damping may be provided by a fluid, such as an oil. Thin film damper oil may be supplied in closed systems and in open systems. In open systems, a source may provide a supply of fluid to a desired damper destination.